


Ring of Destiny

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy, Kara is extremely strong after all, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara decides that Lena is worth going all out for, and gives her the ultimate diamond ring.A diamond ring forged in the core of the sun made of the hyper-compressed Carbon in a white dwarf star.





	Ring of Destiny

Kara picked up her cell phone as it rang. Alex's voice seemed to be distorted slightly. “Kara? Where are you?”   
Kara shifted the phone to her neck and smiled, moving her hands at the job she was doing. “I'm working on a gift for Lena, Alex. I think she'll really love it.”

Alex's voice, still distorted, sounded tired. “Okay, well, you don't seem to be anywhere around National City, so I was a little worried.”  
Kara spoke happily. “Oh, don't worry, I'm just in a place Superman set up for me. Don't worry.”   
“Okay. Well, I'll leave you to working on Lena's gift.” Alex said and then hung up.  
Kara gently put the cellphone down, and went back to the task at hand. 

Lena would love this beyond anything else, Kara smiled.   
Kara held up the fruits of her last few hours of labor, and it sparkled in the brightness of the room. She placed it gently on a weighing device, and watched as the weight continued to rise. 

She knew it would be extremely heavy, but she knew Lena would love it all the same.   
As the weigh scale ticked passed 50,000 tons, she frowned. She knew the anti-gravity device she had created would work for nearly a trillion tons, she didn't want it to be too heavy.   
The weight stopped climbing at 75,000 tons, so she relaxed. 

A moment later, she placed it on top of the ring base she crafted, and welded it into place with her heat vision. She smiled. “Good, it's perfect.”   
She stood up from the table, stretching her legs, and placed the diamond ring in a pouch on her costume, along with her cell phone. 

She looked directly up at the forecfield around the area she was in, and jumped upwards, blasting through it, after all, it was there to keep the outside out, not the inside in.   
As she passed through, she felt a tremendous warmth and smiled. She continued to fly upwards, eventually coming to a surface. She scanned around, seeing nothing but solid whiteness. She flew even farther, and eventually, the warmth faded. She turned and looked towards a green and blue orb, and moved herself towards it. 

As she rushed towards it, she swiveled backwards to stare at the object she had been working in. Alex was going to have a field day at this, she knew.

&^&

Lena looked up as Kara landed on her balcony. “Hello, Kara.” 

Kara smiled, and walked over to Lena. “Lena, you mean a lot to me, and I mean that. I want you to have this.”   
She dropped to one knee, Lena's eyes opened in shock, and Kara removed the ring from the pouch she had it in. It was bright even here, and Lena stared in amazement.  
“I forged this for you, in the core of the sun, from the carbon found in a white dwarf star. It took me hours to compress it, to mold it down, to form a diamond. It weighs 75,000 tons, but it's attached to a ring base that provides anti-gravity. I created that anti-gravity device myself. Lena Lutessa Luthor, yes, I know you hate your middle name, will you please marry me?” Kara asked.

Lena gasped. “YES! Absolutely!”   
Kara placed the ring on Lena's finger, and Lena smiled. “OH, Kara. That is the most amazing proposal anyone has ever given. You forged me a ring made from a White Dwarf star!” 

Kara smiled. “Yes. For you, this would be worth it. I am so glad you would accept it.”   
“Oh, honey, I love you, and I will love you as long as I can live!” Lena grinned happily.

&^&

Alex chuckled as Kara and Lena beamed over at her from the doorway into the alien bar they were at.   
James and Winn looked up as Kara and Lena walked over to them.  
“So, we have some exciting news.” Kara grinned.  
Lena showed off the ring. “We're going to get married.” 

James smiled. “Congratulations, Kara.”   
Winn nodded. “Yep. Really nice ring there, Lena.” 

Kara smiled. “I made it myself.”  
Winn blinked. “You turned coal into diamond?” 

Lena smirked. “Oh, no, she used plenty of carbon by itself.”  
“8.5 quadrillion tons of it to be exact.” Kara grinned. 

Alex blinked. “I don't think that diamond weighs that much.”   
“No, but believe me, you go through a lot of carbon trying to make diamonds work. Especially the hyper-dense carbon of a white dwarf star. I didn't have 7 billion years to wait for it to be naturally created.” 

Alex blinked a few times and then said. “How could you even make a diamond out of that? It would be beyond absurdly heavy. 

Lena chuckled. “It's only 75,000 tons.”   
“Please do me a favor and don't hit people with that.” Winn groaned.

Kara chuckled. “You guys, I placed it in a ring base that's powered by an anti-gravity device I made.”  
Winn blinked. “That's a bit crazy.” 

James chuckled. “Only Supergirl would do something that crazy for the person she loves.”

Kara grinned. “Yes indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any diamond made from the hyper-compressed carbon from a White Dwarf star would be extremely dense, and would most certainly weigh 75,000 tons easily on Earth.
> 
> Thankfully, comic books allow a nice break from realism because aliens and alien technology.


End file.
